


All Work, No Ices

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Chloe doesn't feel Lucifer is taking this case very seriously.





	All Work, No Ices

"I can't believe you brought an Italian ice on an investigation," Chloe grumbled. Honestly, her partner could be such a child. 

"I'll have you know," Lucifer said in his most prim tones, "I was trying to buy some information from that street vendor. 

"Not make time with her?" Chloe rolled her eyes, remembering how the woman selling the ices and other frozen treats looked - long legs, red hair, forward attitude - a lot like the Brittanys, now that Chloe thought about it. 

"Not on a case, Detective!" Lucifer sounded hurt. Kind of. Sometimes it was hard to tell. "All right, so I gave her a card to get into Lux some time but that's all." He held up a hand as if to proclaim his innocence. 

It almost made Chloe snort but she managed to keep it in. "Did you find out anything?" 

"Mm?" Lucifer had the straw in his mouth, sucking hard. His eyes widened. He yelped in pain, throwing his free hand to his forehead. 

"Lucifer!" Chloe darted back to guard him. She reached for her gun. Lucifer's mouth was in some rictus of pain. She couldn't see any blood, hadn't heard any gunfire. Her gaze darted up, around the roof tops, searching for any possible assailant. She pulled her pistol, ready to protect Lucifer from a follow up attack. 

"Yes, Detective." Lucifer all but whined his answer. "Just a bit of brain freeze." He wagged his Italian ice at her for emphasis. "No need to worry, I can soldier through this!" 

Adrenaline spiking, Chloe wanted to smack him. "No," she said as she holstered her gun, perhaps harder than she meant to, based on the sting on her knuckles. "You're not going to eat while we're on duty!" She snatched the cup from his hand, plucked the straw from his slack mouth, and tossed both in the nearest can. "There! We can actually get to work now, right?" 

Lucifer closed his mouth. Opened it again. Tucked his hands in his pockets and sidled sideways the way he did when he could tell he'd made her angry, even if he had no idea why. "Right," he said. "All work. No ices." 

"Good." Chloe spun around, back on track, knowing Lucifer would follow her. And in the mean time, she'd remind herself he could be very good at his chosen job, in between the unprofessionalism.


End file.
